My Doll
by chensation
Summary: apakah Jongdae orang yang bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol? main cast: Baekhyun Exo, pairing: BaekChen, KrisYeol


"Hei, Baek.. Aku lapar." Chanyeol merengek diatas sofa sambil menggeliat tak enak. Sudah sejak pagi dia sakit sampai tak masuk kuliah, jadi Baekhyun yang mengurusnya.

"Lapar? Hm.. Lalu mau makan apa?" Baekhyun baru saja menaruh baskom kompres di meja dekat sofa Chanyeol yang airnya sudah diganti. Rautnya tampak berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, pokoknya yang berkuah dan hangat saja.. Aduhh.." Chanyeol mengurut keningnya yang terasa sangat pening. Membuat teman sekamar kosnya bertambah khawatir.

"Tanganku sedang tidak baik digunakan untuk memasak. Jadi tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu diluar." Setelah menyadari perban di tangan kanannya karena terkena pecahan kaca dari gelas yang dijatuhkan Chanyeol tadi pagi, Baekhyun menyiapkan dirinya beranjak keluar rumah kos. Pria mungil itu mengenakan jaket dan syalnya setelah mengambil dompet, hari ini cukup dingin karena hujan berlangsung dari pagi hingga sore.

Langkahnya cepat-cepat menggunakan kaki yang tidak seberapa panjang itu. Baekhyun sangat peduli pada Chanyeol karena dia sangat _menyukainya. _Namun bukan berarti Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Sebab Chanyeol normal? Tidak. Hanya saja pria tinggi itu sudah bersama Kris sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa.

Sepanjang mata memandang, Baekhyun sampai di deretan penjual makanan yang begitu ramai. Dia tertarik dengan ramen paling enak yang pernah dicobanya. Baekhyun ingin ke kedai tersebut, namun antriannya membuat mental pria mungil itu ciut dan hampir putus asa. Tapi seberkas rasa semangat masih ada di hati Baekhyun karena makanan di tempat lain memang kurang diketahui kualitas rasanya, sehingga akhirnya dia maju untuk mulai mengambil antrian. Baekhyun akan mengantri panjang demi membelikan makanan enak untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, akhirnya hanya tersisa dua orang didepan Baekhyun. Dia banyak menerima pesan dan _misscall _dari Chanyeol yang kelaparan di rumah. Membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan merasa bersalah meninggalkan temannya terlalu lama. Lagipula Baekhyun sendiri mulai merasakan pegal di kakinya.

"Silahkan! Wah, beruntung sekali, nak. Kau yang terakhir," ucap ibu penjual ramen ketika memberikan dua bungkus porsi mi kepada Baekhyun. Sontak pria mungil berambut brunet itu terkejut beserta seantero orang yang masih mengantri di belakangnya.

Baekhyun mendengus lega sedangkan antrian yang masih terbilang panjang dibelakangnya menggerutu keras dan mulai bubar dengan kecewa. Bersama rasa syukur yang amat sangat, Baekhyun pun berjalan pulang dengan bangga, membayangkan senyum senang serta kelahapan Chanyeol ketika makan nanti.

Baekhyun baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba seseorang yang berlari kencang menabraknya begitu saja. Sehingga bungkus plastik bawaannya terjatuh semua, mi ramen isinya pun berhamburan tak berdaya. Jantung Baekhyun seakan-akan lepas dari tempatnya mengalami tragedi ini sebab pengorbanannya sia-sia.

Baekhyun siap memberi ledakan amarah pada pelaku yang menabrak dirinya. Tapi saat melihat wajah orang tersebut, entah kenapa lidahnya langsung beku.

"Maafkan aku, maaf sekali. Aku tidak sempat melihatmu sebab aku berlari dengan cerobohnya..." Pria asing itu menunduk berkali-kali pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam kaku.

Baekhyun tak bisa bicara apa-apa karena dia merasa pernah melihat wajah pria bersalah dihadapannya, padahal sesuai pengalaman memang tak ada pertemuan diantara mereka sebelumnya. Entah dimana dan kapan, Baekhyun merasa pernah sangat mengenal wajah itu.

_Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Dan mengapa.. Aku merasa wajah itu sangat istimewa dalam benakku.._

"Ehm.. Kau terlalu marah ya sampai tidak mau berbicara denganku? Aku ganti deh makananmu." Pria di hadapan Baekhyun tampak memelas dan gugup. Seketika Baekhyun merasa sedikit emosi mengingat perjuangannya membeli ramen yang kini sudah tak ada artinya itu.

"Percuma, antriannya tidak ada karena memang sudah kehabisan stok. Padahal aku sudah mengantri sangat lama dan panjang tadi.." Baekhyun mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Membuat lawan bicaranya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ah! Begitu saja, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau untuk makan? Aku tahu tempat yang menunya enak kok!" Pria asing menawarkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi Baekhyun sangat tidak setuju dengan itu.

"Ada teman yang menungguku di rumah, dia kelaparan!" sentak Baekhyun reflek karena dirinya memikirkan Chanyeol. Membuat pria asing terkejut dan langsung merasa lesu.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Sebagai permohonan maaf.."

"Bungkuskan saja untukku dua. Kasihan temanku, dia sakit dan sekarang perutnya kosong." Baekhyun menampakkan raut ingin dimengerti. Pria asing penabraknya akhirnya mengalah saja.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah menerima tawaranku. Oh ya, namaku Kim Jongdae. Kalau kau?"

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti menatap fitur wajah pria disebelahnya, Jongdae. Seorang pemuda berpipi tirus yang dikenalnya secara aneh. Jongdae bersalah pada Baekhyun, tapi sekarang mereka jalan beriringan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara keduanya. Apalagi Jongdae mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat, mentraktirnya ah tidak, hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Kita sampai!" Jongdae dengan semangat menunjukkan Baekhyun sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Dia tersenyum, sangat tulus, membuat Baekhyun tercengang dan memandangnya dengan efek _slow motion._

_Aku sebenarnya kenapa.._

"Baekhyun-ssi? Bisakah kita segera masuk, kau bilang temanmu kelaparan, nanti bisa-bisa dia mati lho." Celetukan Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun seketika.

"Ah, seperti dia tidak makan setahun saja. Ayo!" Akhirnya Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua masuk rumah makan. Jongdae berjalan duluan meng-_guide _Baekhyun yang memang baru pertama kali kemari.

"Kalau kau tinggal bersama temanmu, berarti kau kos?" tanya Jongdae membuka pembicaraan saat masih di antrian yang tak terlalu panjang hendak memesan apa yang dibungkuskannya untuk Baekhyun. Namun yang diajak bicara tidak segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel sehabis membaca pesan dari Chanyeol, dia malah menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ah! Ya!?" Baekhyun terkejut dari renungannya karena tepukan di pundak yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Kenapa rautmu berubah lesu sekarang? Padahal tadi kau tidak semuram ini," ucap Jongdae bingung. Sedetail itukah dia menyadari perubahan kecil di diri Baekhyun?

Membuat Baekhyun bertambah salah tingkah saja.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, sepertinya temanku tidak lagi menungguku, dia sudah tidak kuat dengan rasa laparnya dan syukurlah dia sudah dapat makanan dengan caranya sendiri." Wajah Baekhyun jelas memancarkan kekecewaan walau ada senyum terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya. Sebenarnya pesan di ponsel yang terakhir dia baca tadi, adalah pernyataan dari Chanyeol bahwa Kris datang ke rumah kos mereka membawa makanan, sekalian menjenguk diri Chanyeol yang sakit.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih sedikit sakit hati saat Kris menggantikannya dalam urusan kebutuhan Chanyeol.

"Jahat sekali! Perjuanganmu sia-sia dong!" Entah kenapa Jongdae ikut kesal dan seakan-akan mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Mengagetkan orang yang bersamanya saat ini saja.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku malah kasihan padanya." Baekhyun meyakinkan Jongdae agar tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan yang dialaminya. Tapi, kenapa dia melakukan itu?

Dan kenapa Jongdae peduli padanya? Memang siapa Baekhyun bagi Jongdae?

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau makan saja disini bersamaku, lalu saat pulang akan kubungkuskan satu untukmu?" tawar Jongdae merubah rencana sebelum sampai didepan pelayanan pesanan. Baekhyun terkejut dan agak bingung, namun mulutnya bergerak tanpa berpikir untuk menjawab.

"B-baiklah.." Reflek Baekhyun mengucapkan kata tersebut. Meski di hatinya ada keraguan, namun apa yang sudah terlanjur tak bisa ditarik kembali.

"Syukurlah kau mau. Dengan begini aku tidak makan malam sendirian deh." Senyum sumringah mengembang di bibir Jongdae, terlihat sangat tulus.

Menghangatkan hati dingin Baekhyun dari sakit yang diberi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ketika pulang, Baekhyun berlari begitu saja melewati Kris dan Chanyeol yang seketika menghentikan cumbu mereka akibat terkejut melihat seseorang datang tanpa peringatan. Tampak tak peduli dan samasekali tak menyapa dua orang yang sejak tadi berpacaran di rumah kos ini, Baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh bungkus makanan di meja belajarnya sementara. Baekhyun mengacak-acak isi lemarinya terburu-buru, membuat Chanyeol penasaran apa yang dicari anak itu sebenarnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun temukan juga sebuah boneka di paling bawah tumpukan bajunya. Boneka yang dijahit sendiri oleh tangan ibunya, dan kenangan terakhir juga sebelum beliau pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun selama-lamanya dari dunia.

Boneka itu-lah yang ternyata membuat Baekhyun begitu yakin pernah melihat wajah Jongdae. Mereka berdua mirip, benda berbahan dasar kain dan pria berpipi tirus itu serupa. Alis herannya, senyum meringisnya, juga rambutnya. Lagipula boneka dari sang ibu, adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Baekhyun. Wajah boneka itu sangat istimewa di hati Baekhyun, sehingga wajah Jongdae ikut terasa memukau benak Baekhyun meski mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun merasa, Jongdae sangat berarti baginya dalam sekali pertemuan.

Sambil memeluk erat boneka kecil kesayangannya, Baekhyun berbisik,

"Jongdae... Jadi itu nama boneka ini ya, bu?"

.

.

.

Hujan begitu deras membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menepi dan berteduh dahulu. Pada dasarnya dia sangat anti dengan udara dingin, jadi tidak mungkin sampai nekat menembus hujan berlari sampai ke rumah kos. Bisa pingsan di tengah jalan dia.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Saat masih menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan, Baekhyun mendengar suara lantang mencoba melawan gema rintikan hujan memanggil namanya. Sontak dia terkejut dan mencari sumber suara.

Itu Jongdae dengan payungnya dan sekarang berlari kecil mendekati posisi Baekhyun.

"J-Jongdae-ssi!?"

"Kau pasti terjebak hujan! Mari kuantar! Kebetulan aku membawa mobil dan tidak ada penumpangnya!" Tawaran Jongdae membuat Baekhyun berpikir dalam keraguan. Namun menolak kebaikan yang tulus dari seseorang itu tidak baik, sesuai nasihat ibu Baekhyun.

Apalagi Jongdae adalah figur yang mirip dengan boneka peninggalan sang ibu tercinta. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh ketika berada di dekat Jongdae. Nyaman dan hangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongdae-ssi. Aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Apa Jongdae orang yang bisa menyebabkan Baekhyun melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan akhirnya bahagia?


End file.
